Cuffs and Chains
by Bleuboo2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Quit Calling me A B****' Just a plain lemon. If you do not like lemons, or have a problems with lemons, please do not read and go about your way. It is RATED M for a reason! Not for the likes of children. So run along.


**A/N: Bleu here! So it was requested of me that I write a sequel to my fanfiction 'Quit Calling Me A bitch' Well here you are! I spent a good amount of time working on this this week and hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought! **

* * *

"I swear to God that if you come near me with that thing, we are going to have issues." Sakura warned, backing away from her long-term live in boyfriend, Hidan. They had been together for almost a year now and Sakura loved the man to death. However, there were a few things about his…..sexual appetite that just plain scared her. Well, not as much scare as she wasn't sure exactly how to feel about it. He had this obsession with wanting to tie her up to the bed, the wall or anything else that could be used to tie someone one. She didn't so much mind when he tied her hands together with his belt or what not, but the chains and shackles that had mysteriously ended up in her shower one night after she had come home from work had her on edge.

"Fuck, Sakura! It wouldn't hurt you to fucking try it before you knock it." Hidan said, twirling the thick length of rope around his hands, his evil little smirk playing across his sinful lips. "For you all you fucking know you could fucking enjoy it." He said, eyeing her. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her long pink hair. She knew he was right about that fact but she just couldn't help it. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't in control and to be tied up and shackled wasn't exactly her idea of being in control. Where Hidan had gotten his kinky side from she had no idea. But she wasn't about to find out any time soon. Or at least that what she had told herself as Hidan stepped closer to her again.

"Hidan." She warned again. "I'm not ready for this." She turned away from him and stalked into their bedroom to change into her pajamas. She knew Hidan had followed her into the room because she found his shadow looming over her.

"Sakura, baby, come on. Just try it this once. If you don't fucking like it then we won't do it again. Just fucking try it once and I fucking swear we won't do it again if you don't fucking like it." He crooned into her ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. She hated it when he used that freakishly persuasive voice of his. He ended up getting her to do whatever he wanted when he used that voice. She whirled around and placed her hands on his chest to put distance between her and her Jashin-est.

"Hidan….please don't." She said softly. He ignored her plea and crushed his lips onto hers. At first she tried to fight against the urge to kiss him back but inevitably she lost that fight and grasped onto his shirt roughly and kissed him roughly. She figured that if she wasn't going to get her way then she would just try to distract him from his kinky little thoughts about tying her up. She felt the rope drop from his hands as he placed his hands at her hips, spreading his fingers and massaging her. She moaned into his mouth and was acutely aware of him pushing her back. He broke his lips away from hers.

"Fucking dammit, Sakura! You make me so fucking hungry for you!" He growled threateningly and suddenly she felt something clicking into place on her wrist. She glanced up quickly to see the thick link of the cuff hanging from her wrist. Her eyes shot up to the smug smirk that was now playing across Hidan's handsome face.

"Hidan! What the fuck!" She screeched. She was not happy about this. She tried to pry the cuff off of her wrist but he caught her hand and cuffed her other wrist. She should have known that when he was backing her up that they would end up in the shower with the chains. She stood in the large shower stall glaring daggers at him. "Let me go right now, Hidan." She fumed. Hidan grinned at her and stripped off his shirt slowly and she couldn't help but be drawn into watching the display. He was far too sexy when he was taking off his clothes. Every time he did so, she couldn't keep herself from watching him. His body was a drug to her that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

Left only in his jeans, Hidan pulled a knife from his jeans pocket and flicked the blade out. Sakura now eyed the blade warily and her breath hitched in slight panic when he stepped forward to lay a kiss on her lips and she felt the blade ripping through her shirt. She gasped and glanced down to see her shirt hanging loosely open, her lacy bra showing.

"Fucking lace, hm?" Hidan growled, fingering the piece of lacy under garment with admiration. That was until he decided to take the knife and slice clean through the center holding the bra together. The middle of the bra snapped and her breasts came spilling out, nipples already pebbled due to the arousal that she felt and the cold air touching her sensitive skin. Hidan admired his handy work and then bent to take a pebbled peak into his mouth and rolled her nipple between his teeth. Sakura couldn't help the mouth that broke from her lips and she arched her back in pleasure. While he payed proper attention to her breast, he finished cutting the remainder of her shirt off so that she stood in only her babydoll sweat pants. He tossed the knife onto the counter and let his hands roam over her body, exploring her breasts and working their way down to her waste to slowly push her sweatpants over her hips and letting them drop to her ankles. He kicked the remnants of her clothing away and broke away from her to get a good look at the naked prize he had just finished chaining to his shower wall. He smirked at the angry pout that saturated her beautiful face.

"Now don't fucking look at me like that, bitch." He murmured seductively. "You know you fucking love it." Sakura glared at him as he dropped his hands to his jeans and slowly unlatched the fastener and slowly worked his jeans over his lean hips. Sakura licked her lips in hunger as the thick length of his manhood sprung from the confines of his jeans to stand ridged against his lower stomach. Hidan watched her lick her lips and then just to tease her, he ran a hand down his stomach to his member and grasped it in his hand to give it a slow stroke.

"Hidan…"Sakura whimpered and pulled hopelessly at the restraints that held her in place. Hidan grinned evily.

"What is it, Sakura? Want this?" He glanced down, indicating his throbbing cock. Sakura whined and pulled at her restraints again. "You wanna fucking play with my cock, hm?" He asked looking back at her and giving his engorged length another stroke.

"Hidan, fuck, please." She begged, gazing hungrily at him. Hidan chuckled darkly and moved closer to her. He reached a hand behind her and turned on the shower head and Sakura squeaked when hot water poured over them. Hidan bent his head again to take her nipple into his mouth and relished in the little moans that she let out. He straightened to claim her lips and ran a hand down her flat stomach to the juncture between her creamy thighs. He somewhat forcefully urged her thighs apart and delved his hand between then to find her extremely wet center. Hidan groaned at how wet he found her.

"Fucking hell, Sakura. You're already this fucking wet? And here I thought you didn't have any fucking interest in this." He said into her ear and she moaned when he entered two fingers into her heated core.

"H-Hidan.."She gasped, struggling for breath as he pumped his fingers in and out of her core in quick, powerful motions. She cried out when his thumb stroked over her clit and her knees buckled. He caught her around her hips with one arm.

"You're not getting off that fucking easy, bitch." He growled. Sakura shuddered at the sexual tone of his voice. She loved it when he cursed at her during sex. It made her hotter for him. He stood her back on her feet and turned her around so that she was pressed front first against the wall of the shower. He gave her ass a hard slap and smirked when she cried out in slight pain. He grasped his cock again and stroked it against the opening to her entrance and slapped her ass harder when she tried to push her ass back against him.

"Don't you dare fucking do that, again." He growled, giving her another slap that had her crying out. "I'm the one who fucking decides when I enter you, bitch." He gripped a handful of her hair hard and jerked her head back painfully as he bent down to her ear. "Fucking got that?" He snarled. Sakura knew that he would never seriously harm her so she just played along with him. She pushed her ass back against him again and felt him jerk her hair again. "Bitch!" He hissed and violently surged forward into her dripping entrance.

"Oh fuck yes!" Sakura cried out, arching her back and jerking against the chains that held her wrists captive.

"Fucking like that, hm?" He snarled, grinding his hips harder. "Like it rough don't you, bitch?" Sakura cried out again and pushed back when he surged forward again and he hit a spot deep inside that had her back bowing and her head tossing back against the hold he had on her hair and let out a wail as her first orgasm raked violently through her body. Hidan smirked and slapped her ass again and dipping his fingers bruisingly into her flushed skin. Sakura gritted her teeth against the painful pleasure and gave another cry when he surged forward harder.

"Yes, Hidan, fuck yes! Like that…fuck just like that!" She screamed as he pounded into her over and over again, showing no signs of relenting in the harsh rhythm his hips demanded. He slammed into her and once again she let out a wail and she came again. Hidan gripped her tighter and rammed into her as her body clamped painfully down onto his cock and he threw his head back with a feral snarl as his orgasm from ripped out of him and he groaned as he emptied himself deep inside of her.

"Fuuuuuuck!" He snarled, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder and panting with her. Sakura glanced back at him and gave a tired smile.

"Can you take the chains off of me now?" She asked and without saying a word he clicked the cuffs off of her and they both slid to the floor of the shower. Hidan pulled out of her body and gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her pink hair.

"See?" He said, his voice breathy. "It wasn't that fucking bad now was it?" He asked. Sakura gave a laugh and laid a kiss of his shoulder.

"I suppose not." She said and they sat there in the shower until the pleasure had worn off and then they stood to clean themselves. All in all it wasn't the worst thing Sakura had ever experienced. And that was by far her most powerful orgasm yet. She smiled to herself. Maybe letting him chain her up every once in a while wasn't such a bad thing.

Hope that you little perverts enjoyed it ;) REVIEW!


End file.
